Conociendote me volvi loco
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Songfic SuDenSu Canciones de bandas nórdicas.Los songfics tratan sobre los sentimientos de la pareja de nórdicos, a veces centrado en alguno de los dos personajes. Denle una oportunidad hay que hacer crecer esta pareja en el fandom. Quinto songfic up!... Prometo más variedad con las bandas musicales en los próximos
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Hetalia Axis Powers

Chacarters: Noruega, Islandia, Finlandia, Suecia y Dinamarca.

Pairing: DenSu/SuDen.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y los personajes no me pertenecen son de Himaruya Hidekaz

Warning: Shonen ai, song fic

Wno es mi primer songfic la canción es de ABBA un grupo sueco ^^ fue famoso en los '80 o sea la canción es del año del pedo si la quieren escuchar es bajo su propio riesgo la encontré entre las cosas de mi mama AHahahha Este songfic trata sobre los sentimientos de Den y Su-san denle un oportunidad xD

* * *

_**Knowing me, Knowing you**_

Caminaba por la casa totalmente vacía lo habían abandonado ya no se escuchaban las risas de sus habitantes que le dan un poco de vida a aquel lugar, estaba absolutamente solo pero una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, una sonrisa melancólica y llena de dolor, era lo único que podía hacer seguir sonriendo nunca se permitiría derramar una solo lágrima, era un vikingo. El danés seguía recorriendo las habitaciones y en ese recorrido llegó a la habitación de Suecia, él la conocía bastante bien; una de las hojas de la ventana estaba abierta por lo que el viento invernal recorría todo el cuarto tal como lo hacía la aparentemente fría personalidad del ojiverde, se sentó en la cama y acarició las almohadas que estaban sobre ella, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus azules ojos quiso contener su llanto pero fue inevitable se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama de su ex compañero y lloró todas esas lágrimas que había guardado por tanto tiempo por su orgullo guerrero.

_No more_

_Carefree laughter_

_Silence ever after._

_Walking through an empty house._

_Tears in my eyes_

_Here is where the story ends, _

_This is goodbye._

Extrañaba a Suecia con toda su alma, vivían peleándose, todos los días Dinamarca hacía o decía algo para hacerle perder el autocontrol al sueco de ojos verdes, entonces con el correr de los tiempos el danés creyó que un sentimiento más profundo crecía, en su interior, por Suecia. Los dos rubios llegaron a conocerse todas las noches que el tiempo se lo permitió, en aquellas noches el danés se escapaba a la habitación de Suecia y ambos recorrían sus cuerpos con besos y caricias mientras ahogaban sus gemidos provocados por la lujuria que invadía aquella habitación. Pero no alcanzó ese amor que se tenían, sus diferencias fueron más grandes y terminaron con su secreta relación.

_Knowing me,_

_Knowing you_

_There is nothing we can do,_

_Knowing me,_

_Knowing you _

_We just have to face it, _

_This time to we're trough_

El sueco una noche junto con Finlandia decidió marcharse de aquella casa, estaba harto del autoritarismo de Dinamarca, siempre era él y nada más que él. En las noches el ojiverde quería hacerle entender al danés que los demás también existían en aquella casa, pero el ojiazul no lo dejaba hablar tapando sus reclamos con besos. Pero esa noche no lo soportó más y cuando el ojiazul fue a su habitación el sueco ya no estaba, cuando fue a la habitación del finés tampoco se encontraba, los dos se habían ido.

_(This time we're through, _

_This time we're through_

_This time we're through, _

_We're really through)_

En las noches pensaba en Dinamarca, que sería de él y de sus hermanos; lo extrañaba demasiado, pero no podían seguir juntos, el no soportaba ser callado por el danés, mientras el otro no se daba cuenta de nada era desesperante, fue muy doloroso para el ojiverde pero se tenía que alejar de Dinamarca.

_Breaking up is never easy,_

_I know but I have to go_

_(I have to go this time_

_I have to go, this time_

_I know)_

Todas las noches lo recordaba y quería volver a estar con él pero el amor no alcanzó no fue suficiente en su relación. Intentaron conocerse pero sus diferencias pudieron sobre su amor y no hubo nada que hacer.

_Knowing me,_

_Knowing you_

_It's the best I can do._

Todos los días el danés recorría aquellas habitaciones y los recuerdos volaban en su mente haciéndole vivir el pasado que vivió y haciéndole desear el presente que nunca va a tener; las peleas, las risas, los besos y los momentos familiares todo estaba vivo otra vez, Noruega jugando con Islandia y la relación que entre Finlandia y su único amor estaba empezando a nacer y nunca pudo notar por no prestarle atención a las personas que lo habían rodeado alguna vez.

_Memories,_

_Good days bad days_

_They'll be with me always_

_In these old familiar rooms_

_Children would play_

_Now there's only emptiness,_

_Nothing to say…_

_

* * *

_

Muchas gracias por leer se los agradesco un monton se aceptan todo tipo de criticas ya que es mi primer songfic y quero aprender y mejorar para hacer songfics mejores. A mi parecer no qdo muy bien

Cuando escuche sta canciones q taba entre las cosas de mi madre escuche detenidamente la letra y automáticamente pensé en Dinamarca y Suecia es su canción xD

Aquí ta la letra en español por si las moscas la puse en ingles xq es más linda asi ^^

Ya no hay

más sonrisas

todo se acabó.

Pasear por nuestra casa vacía

me hace llorar

aquí es donde termina la historia, esto es un adiós

(ESTRIBILLO)

Conocerme

conocerte

poco y nada se logró

Conocerme

conocerte

nuestro amor ¿quién lo puede negar? pasó

(ahora hemos terminado, ahora hemos terminado, ahora hemos terminado,

hemos terminado de verdad)

Separarse nunca es fácil

lo sé, pero tengo que irme

(tengo que irme ahora,

tengo que irme ahora,

lo sé)

Conocerme,

conocerte

es lo mejor que pude hacer

Recuerdos,

buenos y malos días,

estarán siempre conmigo

En esas viejas habitaciones familiares

los niños podrían jugar

hoy sólo están vacías,

nada que decir…

(ESTRIBILLO)


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: SuDenSu

Warning: lime, creo para mi no llega a ser lemon, shonen ai, los personajes creo que quedaron OOC

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekazu y no es mio.

Nota: A pedido de zakuro603 que quería una conti con otra canción más feliz wno aquí ta´ lo prometido es deuda, un poco tarde la cumpli pero al fin llego.

Aclaraciones:

-Dinamarca: Mikkel Sorensen

Loco por ti.

No podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo con su cabeza, de lo contrario se volvería loco, tenía que hacer algo con su corazón. Cada vez que lo veía pasar en las reuniones de la ONU o en cualquier otro lugar, su corazón empezaba a palpitar con mayor intensidad.

Lo odiaba con toda su alma, lo estaba volviendo loco, odiaba que el ojiazul se le acercara y se le insinuara como si fuera una estúpido juego, odiaba soñar con él, odiaba pensar en él y odiaba sentirse tan mal por dentro, a pesar de que con el finés ya no estaba más, se sentía mal.

I'm crazy about you

I'll give you all my love

Yes I'm crazy about you

Night and day, day and night

I'll be your heart's salvation.

Dinamarca todavía seguía amando al sueco sin importarle que lo haya abandonado, su amor se había congelado en el tiempo. Dinamarca quería saber si Suecia seguía sintiendo algo por él, estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, porque el sueco había sido su amor de la infancia, su primer amor y el único verdadero. A pesar de que Dinamarca había tenido varios romances con otras naciones, muchas naciones, ninguna significo algo verdaderamente importante.

Después de una de las reuniones de la Unión Europea, en la que trataron temas netamente económicos, ya que varios países del viejo continente se encontraban en serios problemas, todas las naciones se estaban retirando de la sala de conferencias. Noruega e Islandia se habían marchado sin importar lo que le sucediera al danés. Mikkel al ver salir a Berwald, y al verlo salir sin la compañía del finés, se acercó a él y lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared de unos de los pasillos del edificio donde se había efectuado la reunión.

Sus miradas se chocaron, al instante que el cuerpo del sueco fue bruscamente golpeado contra aquel muro, ambas miradas se desafiaban y ahí estaba esa sonrisa, esa mueca de superioridad típica del danés, que a Berwald le hacía hervir la sangre.

En el silencio de aquel pasillo se podía escuchar sus respiraciones, como cada movimiento que por más imperceptible que fuese cortaba el aire como una afilada navaja, ya no había nadie, estaban absolutamente solos en aquel corredor.

"He visto como me miras en las reuniones" Sonrió de lado y se acercó al rostro de Suecia sigilosamente "Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte y olvidar que me abandonaste aquella vez"

Suecia a cada palabra del danés se iba quedando sin aire y sus mejillas se empezaban a colorear de un ligero tono rosado. Berwald no le contestó, las palabras habían muerto antes de que sus labios las pudieran pronunciar, Mikkel con la sonrisa estampada en su rostro lo besó delicadamente, recordó el sabor de los labios del sueco; cuando Suecia quiso corresponder a ese beso, Dinamarca se alejó lo suficiente de Suecia para volverlo a mirar y regalarle esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Luego comenzó a alejarse de Berwald dejándolo con la boca abierta y totalmente desconcertado por lo sucedido.

Hey baby, let's stay together

Let's make it now and forever

I want to show it and shout it

And tell the whole world about it

No había entendido nada de que lo había ocurrido en aquel corredor, pestañeó varias veces y sacudió su cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas y todo lo que tenía dentro de su cabeza después de aquel beso. Lentamente una sonrisa de total satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios. No sabía si era verdad o solo era un juego más del danés, pero pudo sentir esos labios que siglos atrás había probado y nunca pudo olvidar. Se sentía realmente feliz, quiso ocultar su sonrisa pero era inevitable, por más que intentara. Su corazón latía con fuerza parecía que había corrido una maratón o algo similar, pero su cuerpo desde el momento en el Dinamarca lo acorraló se había quedado estático, como encadenado al piso.

I thought it never could happen

I thought you never would see me

You run a lovin' locomotive

You make my needs very primitive.

Pero ese beso ya no bastaba quería más que ese simple contacto, quería volver a sentir la piel del danés rozándose con la suya, necesitaba volver a pedir aire porque los besos de Dinamarca lo asfixiaban, quería volver a entrelazarse con el danés aunque sea una noche más. Esos pensamientos lo ruborizaron nunca se había llegado a sentir así, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Dinamarca con suma urgencia.

The more I get, the more

I want from you, of your affection

When you're around, I'm in control,

I feel a complete connection.

Al danés ya no le importaba ser él quien tuviera que ceder, ese beso lo dejó con ganas de probar aún más de la boca del sueco. Quería volver a ser el único en la vida de Berwald, que el ojiverde no dejara de pensar en él, que no dejara de desearlo. Aunque Suecia nunca dejó de hacer tales cosas.

Hello, hello

I'm so crazy about you, you know... baby

Hello, hello, hello

Yes I'm crazy, so crazy about you.

Suecia después de la reunión y del encuentro con Dinamarca no volvió a su casa, directamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la casa de Mikkel, no esperó a que el ojiazul volviera a atacar. Llegó a la casa del danés y llamó a la puerta, en el tiempo en que esperaba a que alguien le abriese, Berwald se puso a pensar en si había hecho bien en ir a la casa de Dinamarca, cuando quiso dar un paso atrás y escapar Mikkel ya estaba delante de él, tan sorprendido como Berwald.

"Eeh…" Suecia no sabía que decir.

"Hola" Dijo sorprendido y dudoso a la vez "Pasa o quieres quedarte aquí" Hizo un ademán para que ingresara en su casa.

"Tengo que decirte algo importante" Había empezado a hablar Suecia, y Dinamarca había amagado con comenzar a hablar sobre él "Escúchame por primera vez en tu vida, escúchame por todas la veces que no lo hiciste cuando estuvimos todos juntos" Le reprochó al ojiverde tan frío como siempre.

El danés sonrió "Bueno, soy todo oídos" Dinamarca siguió caminando por la casa guiando a Suecia hasta llegar a su sala, el ojiazul se sentó en un mullido sofá e invitó al sueco a que se sentara también.

"Eeh… Por donde empiezo" Dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba coraje para decir todo lo que tenía que decirle al danés "Me estás volviendo loco" El sueco se empezó a ruborizar por su confesión ni con Finlandia sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas alguna vez, odiaba a Dinamarca "Te odio, odio que te acerques a mi insinuándote, odio que me beses como lo hiciste hoy en ese pasillo" El ojiverde había bajado la mirada, cuando le había comenzado a hablar a Mikkel, en eso había fijado su mirada en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación, donde ambos escandinavos se encontraban.

Dinamarca, cuando había comenzado a hablar Suecia, acentuó más su sonrisa y se acercó a Berwald, para cuando el sueco había terminado de hablar o eso era lo que parecía, él estaba sentado al lado del ojiverde "Mírame a los ojos" El ojiazul lo tomó del rostro y con fuerza lo besó y lo tiró sobre el sillón mientras atacaba sus labios, Suecia intentó alejarlo, intentó no corresponder al beso del ojiazul, pero le fue imposible, su lengua comenzó a recorrer la boca de Dinamarca sin pena alguna, pero tarde o temprano la realidad lo golpeó y con desmesurada fuerza lo empujó dejando al ojiazul del otro lado del sofá.

"Mejor sería que me vaya ahora mismo" Dijo el ojiverde confundido por el beso y por sus acciones, no quería haberse separado de Dinamarca pero Berwald no quería volver a confiar en él. El ojiverde se levantó y se marchó de la habitación rumbo a la salida de la casa del danés.

"Espera" Gritó Dinamarca mientras se levantaba y se disponía a perseguir a Suecia, lo tomó del brazo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos "No entiendo…" Dinamarca estaba serio no lucía enojado sino que parecía confundido "Dijiste que te volvía loco" Tomó el rostro del sueco y lo acarició "¿Por qué te vas entonces?"

"No puedo confiar en ti" Se soltó del danés y siguió caminando cabizbajo.

"Te amo y lo digo en serio" Dijo esperando que Suecia se diera vuelta y lo mirara "Estuve con varios países pero nunca pude olvidarte a ti" En ese momento Suecia se volteó y Dinamarca lo abrazó "Te amo… " Suecia se sorprendió Dinamarca nunca se había comportado así con él "Por favor confía en mi… Lo juro te amo" Berwald lo besó.

C'mon close your eyes, honey, trust me!

I want to enjoy your body

I want to take you much higher

And play the game of desire

Dinamarca acercó más hacía sí el cuerpo de Suecia y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras ambos entre besos y carisias se dirigían a la sala del danés sin siquiera mirar sus pasos, estaban demasiado ocupados en la antesala del amor.

Well I can't hide

I'm getting hungry for a bite

I'm blinded by this obsession

I keep dancing like your possession

Sin ningún remordimiento el sueco correspondió a los apasionados besos de Dinamarca. El danés lo tiró sobre el sofá, de tres cuerpos que estaba en la sala al sueco y le comenzó a desabonar los pantalones, Suecia hizo lo mismo y desvistió a Mikkel mientras besaba su cuerpo y lo acariciaba como queriendo comprobar que esta era la realidad de todos los días.

I'll wrap my legs all around you

I'll show you total devotion

No need to talk love will speak to you with

sweet emotions.

"Te amo" Le volvió a decir a Berwald al odio, cuando ambos cuerpos se fundieron en el mutuo amor que se tenían. Sus respiraciones agitadas no los dejaban pronunciar más que 'te amos' a los odios de los amantes. Los dos escandinavos volvieron a conocer sus cuerpos como la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Dinamarca terminó cayendo exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Suecia y ambos poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, Dinamarca luego de que Berwald comenzará a acariciar su cabellera lentamente, pero no sin antes volver a confesarle su amor al sueco.

Gracias por leer comparando los dos songfic me gusto mas el primero este quedo un poco forzado no se

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: SuDenSu

Warning: AU, leves mensiones de lime, shonen ai, OoC, fluff

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekazu y no es mio. La canción es "Alguien" de Roxette.

Notes: si ya lo sé de Roxette otra vez pero son las canciones que escucha mi madre y tenicamente es lo que escucho todo el día igual estuve buscando otra bandas nordicas para varias un poco. Dedicado a los que quieran leer la historia y a los les dije que la iba a actualizar nunca lo hice perdón…

* * *

**Alguien**

Mathias siempre había sido bastante soñador y optimista con respecto al amor, siempre había creído que había un alguien especial para amar para cada persona del mundo que solo había que buscarla. Y él nunca había dejado de buscarlo, por eso lo había encontrado.

Alguien para descubrir el amor  
Para quererse  
Alguien para compartir el dolor  
Y perdonarse

Nunca pensó que justo esa persona se convertiría en ese alguien especial. Su vecino y luego su amigo, Berwald.

Al fin se había podido enamorar de la única persona que lo supo querer de verdad desde que se había mudado a la ciudad.

Mathias recordaba el momento en que todo alrededor de ellos había comenzado a cambiar. Esa noche en la que se habían cruzado en el pasillo que comunicaba sus departamentos, Mathias estaba entrando y Berwald iba de salida. Mathias tenía el corazón roto y Berwald tenía las vendas para curarlo.

─¿Te sientes bien? ─ Le preguntó Berwald a su vecino, mientras tomaba su celular y enviaba un mensaje de texto.

─Sí, no pasa nada─ Rápidamente abrió la puerta de su apartamento. El rubio de ojos azules trató de que su voz no sonara tan quebrada y en ese momento sintió el cuerpo de su amigo abrazándolo ─¿Qué haces? ¿No te estabas yendo? ─ Berwald había entrado a su casa con él, como tantas otras veces que lo había necesitado.

─Tú eres más importante ahora─ Obligó a su amigo que se sentara en el sofá de esa pequeña sala de estar ─Cuéntame qué te pasó─ Se sentó al lado de Mathias.

─¿Por qué siempre estás aquí, conmigo, cuando más te necesito? ─ Le preguntó casi sin voz mirándolo a los ojos.

─…─ Le sostuvo la mirada porque no tenía el valor de hacer otra cosa.

─No digas nada… Quiero fingir que es por la razón que pienso─ Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

─¿Y cuál es esa razón?

─Porque me amas de verdad.

─¿Qué harías si esa fuese la razón de porque estoy siempre?─ A Berwald no le importó en ese momento si eso era sincero o solo había sido la emoción de momento pero se dejó llevar.

─Haría esto─ Mathias lo besó como nunca había besado a alguien en la vida y el otro correspondió a ese beso convirtiendo ese momento en algo totalmente eterno, nunca había sentido una sensación así al besar a alguien.

Después del beso el resto ya era historia.

Toda la vida buscándote lejos de mí  
Y eres tú  
Esa persona que sabe querer  
Y eres tú  
Alguien para dar un beso total  
Y abandonarse  
Alguien para dar un salto mortal  
Y no morirse

Ahora el que necesitaba esa confianza un hombro en el que apoyarse para no caer era Berwald. Ya que después de esa noche sus vidas se unieron, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era verdad y algo le decía que no confiara, que dudara en las palabras de esa persona que siempre lo amó.

─Por favor créeme no hay nadie más que tú y siempre vas a ser el único─ Tomó sus rostro con ambas manos ─Mírame. Tú eres al único al que amo y al que siempre he buscado─ Tomó una mano de Berwald y la colocó sobre su pecho y luego lo besó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Te miro al decírmelo  
Tú eres el único  
Tu, amor  
Mi corazón desde el suelo  
Al cielo buscándote

Antes de que el sueco se durmiera y que él mismo se durmiera del cansancio, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho ─Berwald, gracias─ Besó el pecho del más alto.

─¿Por qué me agradeces? ─ Acarició los cabellos de Mathias provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda.

─Por enseñarme a amar y por no dejarme caer nunca─ Se abrazó más al mayor ─Por hacerme sentir cosas que pensé que nunca iba a volver a sentir─ Mathias fue escalando por el cuerpo de Berwald hasta llegar a su boca y la besó ─Por hacerme feliz, por no dejarme cuando las cosas estuvieron difíciles y por sobre todo por amarme y ser mi amigo.

Alguien para conocer la vida  
Alguien para conservar el calor  
Alguien para creer en todo  
Alguien para disfrutar del amor  
Después más que nada  
Estar feliz contigo, mi buen amigo  
Siempre buscándote  
Ahora sintiéndote  
Aquí en mí  
Para los dos un amor sin testigos  
Gracias a ti.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado y perdón se me retrasé un año para actualizar quedó como demasiado no sé rosa como demasiado empalagoso no sé en especial Dinamarca quisiera saber sus opiniones

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: SuDenSu

Warning: AU, leves mensiones de lime, shonen ai, OoC.

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekazu y no es mio. La canción es "How do you do?" de Roxette.

Note: Si dije que iba a cambiar de banda pero esta canción ya la tenía en mente desde antes de decir eso de que empezaría a buscar canciones de otras bandas o cantantes suecos o daneses… He aquí mi escusa.

* * *

¿Cómo lo haces?

No podía dejar de mirarlo, cada cosas que hacía la grababa en su mente ¿Obsesionado? Él nunca lo admitiría. Pero no podía dejar de mirar como Berwald se acomodaba el cabello o acomodaba los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, cualquier gesto que hiciera no importaba si no estaba dirigido hacía él, sus azules ojos estaban allí, posados sobre el sueco; como un gato que vigila su presa constantemente.

A veces Mathias se sentía tonto. No entendía como algo tan común en Suecia como esa fría mirada lo volvía loco, lo derretían como al hielo. El danés se sentía vulnerable porque sentía que esos ojos lo derribaban con solo parpadear.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Se preguntaba el danés cada vez que lo veía a pasar ¿Por qué él no podía hacer nada contra eso?

I see you comb your hair  
and gimme that grin.  
It's making me spin now,  
spinnin' within.  
Before I melt like snow

Y lo había conseguido no sabía cómo… Mentía, claro que lo sabía, hablar con un hombre de pocas palabras nunca lo había llevado a buen puerto con Suecia. Así que optó por otro plan no fue la mejor opción, porque claro emborracharse hasta la medula, no era la mejor forma de "conquistar a alguien" Cómo solía decirle el danés.

Pero no le importaba, con estar allí olvidándose de quien era, de su pasado y todo lo que lo rodeaba, matándose en su habitación con el sueco, era más que suficiente. Verlo sacarse la ropa desesperadamente guiado por el alcohol y el angustiante deseo de sentir aún más sus caricias mientras que le arrancaba la ropa al danés y lo besaba sofocantemente. Amaba esa faceta tan desenfrenada de su vecino y le encantaba aún más que sólo la pudiera ver él, lo volvía loco.

Y al final de todo escucharlo decir con una sonrisa boba y medio dormido "Te amo" haciéndole creer a Mathias que lo decía sintiéndolo de verdad y diciéndoselo al él y no quizás imaginando a otra persona. El pelo todo desordenado y esa sonrisa infantil le volvían a robar todo el control de su mente y su cuerpo a Dinamarca, acercándose lentamente a la boca de Suecia para robarle un último beso. Un beso totalmente distinto a los anteriores, uno cálido, uno suave y dulce; un beso que no quería destilar nada de pasión sino que quería confesar un amor un tanto maltratado por los siglos y las circunstancias.

Suecia había sentido los labios de Dinamarca sobre los suyos mientras dormía, lentamente abrió sus ojos para confirmar sus sospechas y luego como un acto reflejo estiró sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del danés para profundizar aquel beso.

Dinamarca lentamente se fue alejando del sueco y lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquella mirada fría y escudriñante, que lo había cautivado al instante. El danés había perdido la conciencia en esa mirada y lentamente fue abriendo su boca como guíado por el encantamiento de los ojos de Berwald y pronunció lo que nunca se creyó capaz de pronunciar "Te amo" pronunció en un suspiró.

"No hace falta que lo digas" Le contestó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

I say hello  
How do you do!  
I love the way you undress now.  
Baby begin.  
Do your caress, honey,  
my heart's in a mess.  
I love your blue-eyed voice,  
like Tiny Tim shines thru.  
How do you do!

¿Una obsesión? Nunca lo escucharían de su boca, cuanto más cerca estaba de Suecia más adictivo era todo su ser para Dinamarca, no lo podía evitar. No lo quería evitar.

Dinamarca se había llevado a Suecia fuera de esa estresante reunión. Ambos se perdieron por algún lugar, lejos de la sala donde todos los países estaban reunidos. Estaban escondidos repartiéndose besos y caricias.

El danés hacía lo imposible por poder ver aquella sonrisa otra vez. Aunque claro al no ser la primera vez en que tenía el cuerpo del sueco a su disposición, él ya conocía esos lugares específicos en aquella anatomía.

Well, here we are crackin' jokes  
in the corner of our mouths  
and I feel like I'm laughing in a dream.  
If I was young  
I could wait outside your school  
Because your face is like the cover of a magazine.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Le preguntó un poco maniático, necesitaba saber porque se sentía así, porque sólo él podía sacar esas cosas de sus más profundos recovecos de su inconciencia. Dinamarca lo tomó fuertemente de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

Suecia le sostuvo la mirada tratando de entender lo que quería decir el danés, al verse momentáneamente limitado para salir de ese pequeño lugar en el que las dos naciones nórdicas se encontraban "¿Hacer qué cosa?"

"Esto, todo" Mathias tomó la nunca de Berwald y presionó su boca fuertemente contra Suecia "No poder dejar de besarte, no quererlo. Que todo el mundo sepa que te amo que estamos juntos"

Suecia no le quitó la mirada de encima a Dinamarca mientras trataba de poner un poco de distancia entre las dos naciones. Antes de salir de ese reducido espacio como pudo se acomodó el cabello y la ropa y lo más tranquilo posible abrió la puerta de aquel lugar y se fue.

"Espera, por lo menos dime si vas a venir esta noche" Dijo un poco decepcionado.

"No lo sé. Bye, bye" Le contestó mientras caminaba de regreso a la reunión.

How do you do, do you do,  
the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you  
to say Bye Bye Bye?

Dinamarca se apoyó contra una pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso de ese pequeño cuarto "Maldito" Suspiró sonoramente, mientras se tomaba el cabello con ambas manos y se lo despeinaba con fuerza como queriendo sacarse un poco la frustración de encima.

* * *

Hola espero que haya quedado significativamente mejor que el anterior, que si es verdad estaba bastante chafa ni a mi me gustó cuando lo terminé de escribir…

Bueno igual estoy especialmente contenta de haber terminado este songfic porque lo empecé hace dos semanas y nunca salía nada de mi cabeza y era horrible si no lo terminaba hoy lo pensaba eliminar porque era horrible tenerlo ahí tirado…

Bueno gracias por leer

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: SuDenSu

Warning: AU, shonen ai, OoC.

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekazu y no es mio. La canción es "Repeaterbeater" de Mew.

* * *

Repeaterbeater

Parecía una eternidad que había pasado desde que los dos habían decidido formalizar la relación, pero en realidad no había pasado tanto. Día a día sentía que las horas se alargaban más y las pequeñas conversaciones que tenían cada vez eran más cortas.

Berwald a veces no sabía que decir o hacer, parecía que ya no se sentía cómodo dentro de esas paredes que ambos habían decidido nombrar hogar. Mathias ya se había dejado de quejar del tedio que era esa relación.

Sometimes I've got nothing to say.

Nothing to sing about,

That makes you lie awake.

Sometimes I've got nothing to do.

Nothing to signal out when I

can't be with you.

El sueco se preguntaba porque deberían seguir juntos, ya razones como algún tipo de cariño no existían; acaso sólo era la costumbre de estar juntos. No sabía a ciencia cierta si existía alguna razón valedera para pasar una noche más en la cama con Mathias.

How should I hold this girlfriend?

As tight as I ever could?

Now, why should I?

No reason why.

You wore me down worse.

Did I show?

Nunca se había puesto a pensar que en uno de los pocos momentos que pasaban juntos, la cena, el único que hablaba era el televisor que estaba frente a ellos resumiendo las noticias del día. Berwald tampoco se imaginaba que fuera de la casa Mathias era totalmente distinto, era como él enérgico rubio que había conocido hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Las cosas se fueron tornando monótonas y grises; hasta para el sueco todo se volvió desesperante, asfixiante. Todos los días era lo mismo en ese lugar y entre ellos dos.

Show me something good.

Show me something.

Al principio ambos llegaban juntos a la casa. Berwald siempre pasaba a buscar a Mathias por su trabajo, pero con el tiempo cada uno empezó a volver por su lado y ahora el hombre de anteojos trataba de perderse en la ciudad lo más que se pudiera antes de llegar a su casa y tener que enfrentar el silencio y el vacío en su relación.

El sueco abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa sin muchas ganas la cerró de un portazo, colgó su bufanda y su la maleta en el perchero junto a la puerta y se dirigió a la sala.

─¿Cómo estás?─ Berwlad sentado en un pequeño silloncito veía como el danés iba y venía detrás del desayunador que separaba la sala de la cocina.

─Bien… Supongo─ Contestó sin restándole importancia a la pregunta mientras sacaba una fuente del horno.

La cena fue como las de siempre, pequeñas charlas monosilábicas interrumpidas por el sonido del televisor que hacía más ameno el silencio que reinaba durante la cena, pero Berwald se sentía especialmente incómodo.

A la hora del dormir el ambiente seguía como en la cena, pero justo cuando Mathias y a apagar la luz que estaba sobre su mesita de luz Berwald quiso comenzar una conversación.

─¿Cómo estás, cómo te sientes?─ Le preguntó acostado en la cama, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

─Bien, pero eso ya me lo preguntaste─ Le contestó acomodándose en la cama, para luego dormirse.

─No me refiero a eso─ Se acomodó en la cama y Mathias hizo lo mismo como para prestarle atención ─Me refiero a esto─ Gesticuló con las manos.

─Esto es una cama, no entiendo cómo quieres como me sienta con una cama─ Sin entender a que se refería su pareja.

─No a la cama, sino a nuestra relación─ Suspiró, nunca pensó que se atrevería a preguntarle eso.

─No lo sé, creo que estoy bien─ Se volvió a acomodar en la cama y le dio la espalda ─Por favor podríamos hablar de esto en la mañana, estoy muy cansado─ Antes de cerrar sus ojos se volvió a dar vuelta y besó rápidamente los labios de Berwald ─Que duermas bien.

─Tú también─ Le contestó mientras se frotaba los ojos y se acomodaba para irse a dormir también.

Berwald estaba tan cansado de todo.

Sometimes I am nowhere to be found.

If it is just a bed, then

why the ringing sound?  
Sometimes we've got nowhere to be.  
Nothing to talk about.  
And nothing to agree on.

* * *

Ok no sé fue un poco rara esta historia pero salió super rápido pero un tuve tiempo de publicarla hasta hoy.

Ah y tengo una historia que es un SwedenxFem!Denmark pero no sabía si publicarla o no, pero si tengo el okey de una sola persona lo publico.

Ah y otra cosa creo que voy a empezar a hacer songfics con canciones de bandas o cantantes que no sean nórdicos, porque es tan difícil encontrar canciones que sean ellos.

Bueno muchas gracias por leer…

Ja ne!


End file.
